


Robert's Job

by illyrilex



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrilex/pseuds/illyrilex
Summary: One-shot drabble: Yuri has a very important question for King.





	Robert's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted as a scrap on tumblr, and then shared in Discord (among several other authors) I decided to make some edits and actually post this because why the hell not? Plus, a lot of my other stories have been pretty heavy, so this might serve as a nice little breather.
> 
> This was totally inspired by a really good friend of mine who has weird conversations with herself when she's on edibles.
> 
> Onward~

It was just after three in the morning when Céc Levasseur, better known as "King," was jarred awake by Weezer's  _El Scorcho_. With a low groan she reached for her phone, which was charging on the bedside table and unplugged it. She squinted down at the screen:

"Yuri Sakazaki would like to FaceTime…"

King furrowed her brow and turned on her lamp before answering the call. She held her phone up in front of her while it connected, her temperament somewhere between concerned (it was awfully late for Yuri to want to FaceTime her) and agitated (it was awfully late for Yuri to want to FaceTime her). There was silence as Yuri finally came into view: her hair, which was starting to grow out, was disheveled, and her face was pale and drawn. However, there was something else about her appearance that stuck out to King -- something she couldn't quite place.

"Yuri…? What's the matter…?"  
"King-san, I have a problem," the other woman answered in a tired-sounding voice.  
"Okay, well… what is it?"  
"Is it bad that I don't know what Robert does for a living?"  
"I'm... buh...  _what_?"  
"Robert!" Yuri said. She started playing with her hair, her eyes half-closed. "I 'unno what he does. Like, he mentioned something about portfolios or something once but what does that even mean?"

King stared at the small screen, eyebrows raised. That was actually a pretty good question. What the hell  _did_  Robert Garcia do for a living? It was something for his dad's company, and it involved wearing really fancy suits, but did anyone  _really_  know?

"Why don't you just ask him?"  
"I can't just ask him," Yuri went on as she continued to play with her hair. "Like, if I ask him he's 'unna think that I don't pay attention to him or something and that would be no good. But like, I dunno if I can keep pretending anymore."

King made a face while Yuri kept playing with her hair. Part of her wanted to laugh, whereas part of her wanted to go over to Yuri's place and kick her in the shin for waking her at such an off hour on her day off to ponder something that could have easily waited until morning. It was then that realization dawned on her.

"Yuri," she said with a yawn, "How many edibles did you do before you called me?"  
"I had a migraine so I took a piece of a brownie and I just broke it off and ate it like half an hour ago so I don't really know but, like… Robert's job. I've been going out with him for how long? And I don't even know what he does? Is that normal?"  
"I don't think  _anybody_  knows what he does," King sighed. "I don't think anyone really cares, either. As long as it's legal it's all good."  
"What if it's not, though?"  
"I'm sure it is."

There was a brief pause, and then:

"Hey, I need to tell you the motorcycle story."

King stared at Yuri, who was still fidgeting with her short locks, in mild disbelief. What the actual hell was this phone call?

**Author's Note:**

> * Céc - short for Cécile, and King's "real" name (because I said so and this is my house okay).  
> * As mentioned, King's ringtone for Yuri is the chorus to El Scorcho, a song that talks about the lead singer's half Japanese wife  
> * Yuri uses edibles to treat migraines. Even though she's a fighter and has a massive pain tolerance, these things are brutal, and regular ol' migraine meds just don't work.  
> * No, Takuma is not happy about this  
> * Okay but for real tho, what is Robert's actual job title? What are his responsibilities? He's always doing something for his dad's company and wearing expensive suits.  
> * Ryo rides a motorcycle so the motorcycle story could be anything...
> 
> That's all for this installment, folks! Cheers~


End file.
